50 Moments of Dylla
by FalselyTrue
Summary: THE FIRST EVER DYLLA STORY ON THIS SITE! Fifty cute moments of Dylan and Ella...read on to see!


**THE FIRST DYLLA ONE-SHOT and/or STORY on ! I AM THE QUEEN OF DYLLANESS, DYLLA FOREVER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, but if I DID, Dylla, Gudge, and Mang would be canon, and Iggy and Angel would go blow up the world in their depression.**

**After falling in love thirty years later, of course.**

**50 DYLLA Words**

**1. Apple**

"I hate this!" Ella screamed, hurling the apple at the wall. A tanned hand snatched it out of the air and grinned. "Oh really?" Dylan asked, grinning at his girlfriend.

**2. Pirate**

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Dylan, we are going on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride whether you like it or not."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Whipped," Iggy coughed, watching the couple.

**3. Dispose**

"Who'd you kill this time?" Ella groaned as Dylan came in the door smirking. "It better not have been Luke next door."

Dylan just smirked at her. "I already disposed of the body.

**4. Happen**

"There's no way this could happen! Dylan was created for Max, not her sister!" The whitecoat screamed in frustration.

**5. Bow**

"It's easy."

"No, it's not!" Dylan rolled his eyes at Ella and picked up the bow, bending it and perfectly hitting the target.

"Well, then I'll teach you. It's summer camp, isn't it?'

**6. Dug**

Ella knelt on the ground and slid her shovel into the cool earth, moving it aside. She kept digging, until she made a hole, a foot on each side, a foot deep.

She gently lifted the dead bird in napkin she'd wrapped it in, and carefully placed it in the hole she'd dug before beginning to slide the dirt back into the hole.

His hand covered hers and helped bury the sparrow.

**7. Break**

Max sat and watched her sister as tears streamed down her face.

In the room next door, Fang sat with Dylan. They hadn't expected this to happen—for Ella and Dylan to break up.

**8. Rejuvenation**

Dylan watched as Ella danced in the rain. When she came in, she explained, "It's my rejuvenation—washes me clean."

**9. Tentatively**

Tentatively, he stepped onto the ice. As a grinning Ella skated by, spinning a double axel, he slid and fell.

**10. Cooking**

Ella whipped the batter as Dylan melted the butter in the pan, and then she dropped dollops of goo on the skillet, but she flinched when he dripped batter in her hair, although she retaliated with a glob of butter.

When Max and the rest of the Flock came down the stairs, what had started as Dylan and Ella cooking breakfast had turned into a full-out food fight.

**11. Manipulate**

Max tried to manipulate Ella, convince her that Dylan was evil and wasn't right for her.

Ella fought back, tooth and nail.

**12. Suing**

The School was considering suing the Martinez's for taking Dylan from them.

**13. Advising**

"You should ask him out," Ella's friend Sunny advised Ella. "He'll never get around to it, not with your sister and her boyfriend around."

**14. Panties**

When Dylan did laundry for the Martinez's, he blushed whenever he saw Ella's panties, but that didn't stop him from tucking one in his pocket.

**15. Expense**

Ella liked giving Dylan chocolate whenever she could, no matter the expense, because he'd never had any before back in the School.

**16. Heap**

Ella heaped the snow into a mound, before shaping it into a heart, and carving the letters D and E in the center.

A handful of snow sprinkled into Ella's hair, and she whirled, shrieking, just to be met with her boyfriend's lips.

**17. Detectable**

Ella sighed as she absentmindedly stirred her ice-cream with her spoon. As yummy as the sundae was, nothing was as delectable as Dylan's kisses.

**18. Wildly**

Dylan watched as his girlfriend danced, moving wildly to the beat. He knew better than to interrupt her Ella-time, but that didn't stop him from watching.

**19. Slingshot**

"FIRE!" Ella yelled, and Dylan released the slingshot, so the snow hit Max in the back of the head.

"RELOAD!" she shrieked, as an angry Max charged.

**20. Dark**

Ella would sometimes would snuggle up to him when it was dark or cold, and over time, he got used to the small Hispanic girl cuddling up to his side.

**21. Wolf**

"AROOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ella, there's an Eraser!"

"Dylan, that's a wolf."

"Oh."

**22. Stealth**

Dylan snuck through the house stealthily, to cover Ella's eyes and say, "Guess who?"

**23. Treasure**

"So why didn't you take the money to be a scientific research item? You could have been a 'national treasure'" Ella asked Dylan softly.

"Have you ever BEEN a scientific research item?" Dylan asked, rolling his eyes. "It's awful. 'Sides, you're all the treasure I need." Ella sighed happily and giggled, while Max rolled her eyes at her sister.

**24. Organizing**

"What are you doing?!" Ella yelped, walking into her room.

"Organizing. Your cardboard cut-outs really shouldn't be stored with pepsi…" Dylan informed her. "And your diary is a mess." Ella yelped and tackled him.

"GIVE ME BACK MY DIARY!"

**25. Quits**

"So you're just going to call it quits?" Dylan asked softly. "Just walk away?"

"You heard Heather. I'm no good to the team." Ella sniffed and buried her face in her arms.

Dylan sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Ella immediately turned and cried into his shoulder.

"You know I'm behind you one hundred percent, but do you really want to throw away your chance at the lacrosse championship just because one brat insulted you?"

"Guess not…" Ella looked up at her boyfriend through big brown eyes. "Thanks, Dyl'."

**26. Cola**

Dylan found Ella on the porch, holding a case of cola and a package of mentos, giggling like a maniac.

She pulled a coke out and dropped a mentos into it, making it explode.

"Cola and mentos go boom!" She cackled, doing it again. Dylan just watched as his girlfriend played with soda.

**27. Souls**

"HE HAS A SOUL TOO!" an enraged Ella screamed at the whitecoats. "AND YOU DON'T DESERVE TO TOUCH MY DYLLIE!"

A shocked scientist let go of Dylan, who turned and punched him in the face.

"Thanks, Ells." Ella just grinned.

"No prob, Dyllie."

**28. Zombie**

"Don't bury me, I'm not yet dead, not a walking zombie with no head!" Ella sang along to the upbeat music. Dylan winced at the decibel level, but grinned when he saw Ella dancing along. He knew this Superchick Concert was a good idea.

**28. Save**

Ella screamed as the Flyboys dragged her off. Dylan came charging out of the house, and quickly defeated the Flyboys. Ella hid behind Dylan, but hugged him from behind when they were all gone.

"Thanks for saving me." She smiled, as Dylan nodded.

"No prob, Ells." He replied, repeating one of her favorite lines.

**29. Favorite**

On Ella's birthday, Dylan gave her a small, flat package. Ella unwrapped it and found a mix CD and a note in Dylan's neat script.

All your favorite songs, so you can stop changing the CD in the car.

Ella giggled.

**30. Hands**

When they first met, their hands met when they tried to grab the last cookie.

His were rough and calloused.

Hers were soft and dainty.

They split the cookie.

**31. Trace**

Ella traced a heart on the card, before signing it and sliding it into an envelope labeled "Happy Valentine's Day, Dylan!"

**32. Carry**

Dylan carried Ella as he soared through the clouds, Ella alternately giggling and shrieking in delight. She might weigh two pounds more than him (although he would never tell her that, for fear of his life), but Ella was easy to carry when she was so happy.

**33. Simplistic**

The others didn't believe they could be or were a couple until they saw the most simplistic, loving thing either Dylan or Ella could do—hold hands.

**34. Resembling**

At first glance, Dylan and Ella didn't resemble a couple at all—more like two strangers muddling through something they didn't understand at all. But as you looked deeper, you'd see the glances between them, the simple brushing of hands, and you'd know they were Dylan and Ella, completely and totally in love.

**35. Felt**

Eyes closed, Ella reached out and let her fingers skim the worn wooden table, trying to find the bead without looking. A rough hand lifted hers, flipped it over and pressed something into it before closing her fingers.

Somehow, Ella realized the hand belonged to Dylan. She opened her eyes and found the bead resting in her palm.

**36. Coat**

Ella sat on the sunny front lawn, tilting her face to the sun. She wore only a tank top and shorts, despite the snow.

Dylan offered her his coat, and she took it, smelling it when she thought he wasn't looking.

**37. Fudge**

Ella slid a pan into the fridge.

"We didn't do so bad, for our first time cooking without parental/Iggyial and/or robotic supervision!" Dylan cheered, and Ella cracked a grin.

"Don't celebrate yet. We still gotta clean up before we can eat the fudge."

Dylan rolled his eyes. "I know. And you got some fudge right…there." He kissed her, licking the fudge off her bottom lip.

**38. Rubber**

Ella smacked her sister with the rubber spatula.

"Bad Max. Those are for Dylan."

"But I want a cookie!"

"No!" Ella smacked her with the spatula again. "NO cookies for Max!"

**39. Arrow**

Dylan ducked as the arrow whizzed over his head.

"Sorry!" Ella yelled, as a second arrow hit the upstairs window of the house.

"Don't use the bow and arrow with out Dylan's supervision!" Dr. Martinez yelled back. "You can't aim, Ella, so stop trying!"

**40. Swords**

Ella whirled with her foil and won the bout.

"Nice swordwork, there, Ells." Dylan complimented. Ella lifted her mask.

"It's not a sword, it's a foil, and it's called fencing, genius."

**41. Charge**

Dylan kissed Ella and grinned. There was no denying that there was a charge between them.

**42. Refreshment**

She took a sip of his coke, and he smacked her hand gently. "Hey! Get your own!"

"No, yours tastes better!"

"…I spit in it."

"That would explain it." And then Ella chugged it.

"Ew…Ells! You owe me a soda!"

**43. Possible**

"No way, Nudge would never go with Gazzy!" Dylan denied.

"Yes way, they've been crushing on each other forever!"

Dylan tipped his head to the side and considered it. "I suppose it's possible…but that means Iggy and Angel, and THAT'S not right at ALL." Ella shuddered.

"You're right. Nudge and Iggy. Angel and Gazzy can go find other Avian Americans."

**44. Faith**

Ella closed her eyes and stepped forward off the cliff, confident that Dylan would catch her.

Dylan's heart swelled with pride that Ella would have such faith in him, just as he caught her and soared higher.

**45. Disappointed**

Ella cried into his shoulder. It was interesting how they always ended up like this, Ella crying and Dylan comforting her.

"I know you're disappointed, but you can make the soccer team next year…" Dylan soothed, rubbing circles on her back. Ever so slowly, Ella relaxed and looked up at Dylan.

"Wanna play a one-on-one game of soccer?" She asked, and he grinned. Ella was back.

**46. Reindeer**

"Just wear them!"

"I will not!"

"You will put these reindeer antlers on, Dylan, or so help me God I won't kiss you for the next two months."

"…fine."

"Whipped." Fang coughs as he passes by the room.

**47. Hammer**

Dylan uses the hammer to smash a watermelon before tossing it to Ella who crushed a whole row of glass bottles with it.

"Smashing stuff with hammers is fun…" Ella giggles.

**48. Building**

Ella pulled Dylan into the building.

"Come on, it'll be fun! We can go look at dresses next!" she cried happily while Dylan clawed desperately at the door, but he missed it and got pulled into the shoe store.

**49. Smooth**

Ella flicked a spoonful of frosting at Dylan. It globbed on his cheek, and he wiped it off, just in time for Ella to chuck the container at him.

"Extra smooth and creamy." He read off the label. "What?"

**50. DYLLA**

When a supposed perfect experiment fails and an energetic younger sister meet, sparks fly, creating something that shouldn't be but is—Dylla.


End file.
